Field of Invention
This invention relates to voice over IP communications and methods and apparatus for routing and billing.
Description of Related Art Internet protocol (IP) telephones are typically personal computer (PC) based telephones connected within an IP network, such as the public Internet or a private network of a large organization. These IP telephones have installed “voice-over-IP” (VoIP) software enabling them to make and receive voice calls and send and receive information in data and video formats.
IP telephony switches installed within the IP network enable voice calls to be made within or between IP networks, and between an IP network and a switched circuit network (SCN), such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN). If the IP switch supports the Signaling System 7 (SS7) protocol, the IP telephone can also access PSTN databases.
The PSTN network typically includes complex network nodes that contain all information about a local calling service area including user authentication and call routing. The PSTN network typically aggregates all information and traffic into a single location or node, processes it locally and then passes it on to other network nodes, as necessary, by maintaining route tables at the node. PSTN nodes are redundant by design and thus provide reliable service, but if a node should fail due to an earthquake or other natural disaster, significant, if not complete service outages can occur, with no other nodes being able to take up the load.
Existing VoIP systems do not allow for high availability and resiliency in delivering Voice Over IP based Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) Protocol service over a geographically dispersed area such as a city, region or continent. Most resiliency originates from the provision of IP based telephone services to one location or a small number of locations such as a single office or network of branch offices.